The compound of Formula 1:
N-(5-(3-(7-(3-fluorophenyl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-2-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)pyridin-3-yl)-3-methylbutanamide, is a Wnt inhibitor. The compound of Formula (1) can be prepared as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,252,812, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. There exists a need for alternative synthetic procedures for the preparation of the compound of Formula (1). Such alternative synthetic procedures are disclosed herein.